


Iemanja et le marin

by Eilisande



Category: Corto Maltese (Comics)
Genre: Brazilian Mythology, Communauté : obscur échange, Gen, Macumba
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-11-02 04:50:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: C'est la quatrième fois que Corto naufrage cette année. Perdu sur la côte brésilienne, il doit traverser l'Amazonie et découvrir si ces naufrages sont une menace ou un avertissement de la part des esprits de l'océan.





	Iemanja et le marin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).

> Sur un prompt de Nelja pour l'Obscur échange "Une aventure psychédélique quand Bouche Dorée ou Morgana est possédée par un loa vodou? Une histoire courte bonus à "Les celtiques" avec une métémorphose d'Etaine supplémentaire ? Ou n'importe quoi sur "Les éthiopiques" qui me ferait découvrir les mythes locaux ? Comme tu préfères !"

C'est un lundi matin du mois de janvier 1917 que la goélette de Corto Maltese s'échoua sur des récifs à quelques encablures de la côte brésilienne. Pourtant, la mer était depuis plusieurs jours d'un calme olympien. Trop calme peut être, puisqu'un imprévisible coup de vent et la traîtrise du courant avaient projeté le navire sur ce récif sans que le marin ne puisse rien y faire.

Fort heureusement, il était seul à bord. Un mois plus tôt, il avait laissé quelques amis à quai dans un port de Jamaïque, saisit par un pressant besoin de solitude. Ils n'avaient pas protesté, se contentant de sourire d'un air entendu. Aussi, au lieu de tenter de sauver son navire, Corto se contenta de sortir de sa cachette une partie du magot qu'il avait récemment accumulé et pris sa casquette abandonnée sur la table pour s'en coiffer. Le reste, il l'abandonnait sans regrets. Avec un peu de chance, cette petite fortune serait toujours là quand il reviendrait. Il n'y croyait pas trop. Il se consolait en se disant qu'elle serait peut être trouvée par quelqu'un à qui elle serait plus utile qu'à lui. Dès qu'il eut refermé la cachette, il cessa d'y penser.

Jetant un dernier regard autour de lui, il haussa les épaules avec fatalisme. Rien ici ne valait la peine d'être sauvé. Il remonta sur le pont en s'accrochant à la rampe pour ne pas glisser. Déjà, l'eau dévalait l'escalier. Un craquement annonça une deuxième voie d'eau dans la coque. Ce ne serait plus long.

Une fois à l'air libre, Corto jeta un regard sarcastique au ciel limpide et au soleil radieux.

-L'insolent a l'air de se moquer. Il a bien raison. J'ai perdu, combien ? Trois, quatre bateaux cette année ? Heureusement que ce bon vieux Ras n'est pas là. Il ne me laisserait jamais l'oublier.

L'arrière de la goélette s'enfonçait de plus en plus vite dans l'eau. Dans une poignée de minutes, elle ne serait qu'un souvenir. C'était le moment de sauter à l'eau et de se laisser entraîner par le courant vers la côte.

Corto préféra s'asseoir sur le pont trempé pour regarder le bateau sombrer.

Il posait, pour les mouettes ou pour l'océan infini, plus amusé que vexé à l'idée que personne ne puisse admirer son flegme en cette heure grave. De toute manière, il préférait que personne ne le voit être lâche ou courageux. Ses faiblesses n'appartenaient qu'à lui.

Il se retourna vers le rivage. La plage de sable fin s'étendait à perte de vue suivant les méandres de la côte qui formait ces larges baies typiques de ce coin du Brésil et résistant comme elle le pouvait au double assaut des vagues et de la jungle. Quelques brassées suffiraient à l'atteindre et il serait à l'abri à l'ombre de l'Amazonie. Combien de miles et de miles le séparaient de quelque chose s'apparentant à la civilisation ? Belém au nord-ouest, São Luis au sud-ouest, l'un comme l'autre à des jours de marche en suivant la côte. Il y aurait des villages d'ici là, forcément et peut être une embarcation qui accepterait de conduire le marin ailleurs, il ne savait où. Il était assez d'humeur à disparaître au plus profond de la jungle.

-C'est que cela devient vexant à la fin, murmura-t-il.

La fin, justement, arrivait. Un dernier craquement retentit, juste sous les pieds de Corto. La brèche s'était encore élargie, atteignant un point critique et la coque se fendit définitivement en deux. S'il restait plus longtemps sur le pont, il glisserait serait happé par le tourbillon crée par l'eau s'engouffrant dans l'épave.

Corto n'était pas du genre à couler avec son navire. C'était la mer qui l'attirait, pas les bateaux. D'un geste vif, il se redressa, saisit le bastingage d'une main et sauta par dessus-bord, frôlant le récif dans sa chute. De quelques brasses, vigoureuses, il se ramena à la surface. Il nagea sans se presser vers la plage. De toute manière, un léger courant l'y entraînait naturellement. Il n'avait qu'à se laisser porter par lui.

Il se redressa quand il sentit la pente remonter sous ses pieds et marcha jusqu'au rivage. Il y avait là un amas d'affleurement rocheux sur lesquels il s'assit pour enlever sa veste puis sa chemise et les presser pour en ôter une partie du sel, de l'eau et du sable qui s'y étaient accrochés. Il enleva enfin ses chaussures et les mit à sécher à côté de lui. Il resta là, torse nu, regardant les premiers débris de son bateau s'échouer sur la plage. Le soleil réchauffait sa peau et amena un doux sourire sur ses lèvres.

Il ne réalisait pas qu'on l'observait.

À l'ombre du sous-bois, trois indiens l'observaient. C'étaient trois hommes et deux femmes du peuple amanayé qui le désignaient du doigt, accroupis derrière de grandes fougères. Deux d'entre eux n'avaient jamais vu d'homme blanc et leur curiosité était grande. L'attitude des autres était plus méfiante et les mains se crispaient sur leurs sarbacanes et leurs lances.

Finalement, l'un d'eux pris la décision de s'avancer. Tenant sa lance bien en évidence, il se posta à la limite du sous-bois. Le bruit qu'il fit poussa le marin à se retourner. L'un et l'autre levèrent la main en un geste qu'ils espéraient amical se détendirent. Corto renfila ses chaussures et remit sa chemise tout en avançant vers l'homme. Il garda par contre sa veste sur son bras. Le reste du groupe sortit à son tour du sous-bois. Tous se regardèrent avec curiosité. Corto sourit, s'amusant du spectacle qu'ils devaient donner à voir, lui l'homme blanc aux vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau, eux, nus, les hommes peints de larges lignes noires sur la tête et le torse, des plumes leur transperçant les narines et ornant leur chevelure et les femmes nues également avec pour seuls ornements des bracelets de plume sur les bras et des lignes rouges et noires dessinées sur leurs jambes et leurs mentons.

-C'est une heureuse rencontre, les salua Corto en portugais. Mon bateau s'est échoué. Un guide me serait bien utile.

Les indiens échangèrent quelques mots rapidement mais ne répondirent pas. Par précaution, Corto répéta ses salutations en espagnols, sans plus de succès. La plus jeune des deux femmes frôla son oreille percée d'un anneau en riant avant de lui montrer la plume bleue vif qui transperçait la sienne. Le plus grand des hommes posa sa main sur la poitrine de Corto et tapa par deux fois avant d'indiquer le bateau naufragé tout en parlant à toute vitesse. Voyant que Corto ne lui répondait pas, il parla plus lentement avant de s'arrêter. Corto croyait reconnaître quelques mots de portugais mélangé à son langage, mais prononcés avec une accentuation si catastrophique que ce n'était qu'un sabir incompréhensible.

-Terrible Babel, soupira Corto. Pourriez-vous me guider ? Je dois aller à Belém, ou São Luis.

-Belém, répéta l'un des hommes.

Tous soupirèrent, soulagés d'avoir enfin un mot en commun. L'homme indiqua le nord-ouest et Corto opina du chef.

-Non, intervint l'homme qui avait touché Corto à la poitrine.

Il recommença son geste et désigna à nouveau le bateau avant de tourner sa main en direction de la forêt puis de recommencer par deux fois son manège. Enfin, il prononça un mot qui ressemblait fortement à mocambo. Corto le répéta par précaution et l'homme hocha la tête avant de désigner à nouveau la forêt.

Corto connaissait ce mot. Il désignait les villages servant de refuges aux esclaves ayant fuit les plantations. Certains de ces mocambos et quilambos existaient toujours. Regardant plus attentivement l'homme, Corto lui reconnut le teint sombre et les cheveux quelque peu crépus qu'arboraient les cafuzos, ces métis d'indiens et d'africains.

-Va pour le mocambo, décida-t-il. Oui.

Reconnaissant ce mot, le cafuzo lui sourit et échangea rapidement avec ses compagnons. Faisant signe à Corto de les suivre, ils s'engouffrèrent à nouveau sous les arbres. Sans un regard en arrière, celui-ci les suivit.

Sous la canopée, l'air était plus lourd et Corto ne remit pas sa veste. Il se mit au contraire à suer à grosses gouttes mais tint sans peine le rythme du groupe. À la mi-journée, ils firent une pause et les indiens partagèrent avec Corto le produit de leur chasse avant de boire à un ruisseau. Dès qu'ils eurent fini, ils reprirent leur route. Corto n'aurait su dire s'ils s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans la jungle ou si ils suivaient plus ou moins la ligne côtière. La canopée laissait filtrer trop peu de lumière pour qu'il ait une idée de la direction et de l'heure.

Quand la nuit commença à tomber, ils n'avaient pas encore atteint leur destination et ils s'arrêtèrent pour grimper le long des racines d'un gigantesque kapokier et se lover sur ses branches les plus basses. Ainsi à l'abri des serpents, tous s'endormirent très vite.

Ils atteignirent le mocambo vers la fin de la matinée du quatrième jour. Celui-ci était constitué d'une dizaine de cabanes basses au centre d'une clairière. Le groupe d'indiens resta en lisière de celle-ci et le cafuzo s'avança seul vers le village. Il revint accompagné d'un groupe d'hommes et fit signe à Corto de les rejoindre.

-Au revoir amis, salua celui-ci les indiens qui se redressaient pour se remettre en marche. Merci d'avoir fait ce détour pour moi. Bon vent et bonne chasse.

Les indiens le saluèrent à leur tour, puis disparurent en silence avec le cafuzo. Corto reporta son attention sur les habitants du mocambo. Tous étaient noirs ou métis, hommes femmes et enfants. Ils tâchèrent d'échanger quelques mots, mais le portugais de ces gens était à peine meilleur que celui du cafuzo. Ils parlaient un sabir de portugais, de langues indiennes et africaines incompréhensible aux oreilles de Corto. Beaucoup étaient tatoués ou peints à la façon indienne, d'autre scarifiés comme on l'est au Togo ou au Ghana.

On invita Corto dans une sorte de case où il put se rafraîchir et se nourrir. Quand il fut repu, il sentit le sommeil l'envahir et il goûta au plaisir de dormir enfin sur le sol plutôt que dans un arbre.

Il se réveilla au crépuscule pour contempler le sourire édentée d'une vielle femme qui fumait la pipe. Quand il se redressa, elle lui toucha par deux fois la poitrine du bout de sa pipe et parla en faisant de grands signes de la main. Il reconnut le mot mer, répété deux fois.

-Je suis marin, oui, expliqua-t-il. J'ai fait naufrage sur la côte.

-Mer, danger, dit-elle en souriant à nouveau et en appuyant sur sa poitrine. Va.

Elle remit sa pipe dans sa bouche, exhala une longue bouffée de fumée et ferma les yeux.

-Cela doit faire cet effet d'être congédié par la reine Victoria, murmura Corto en se levant.

Quittant la case, il découvrit une petite fille agenouillée qui dessinait des vagues et des cercles dans la terre poussiéreuse. Elle leva la tête et lui offrit un sourire percé d'un grand trou en forme de dents de lait manquantes. Se levant, elle lui saisit la main et le traîna doucement à travers le village sous le regard tranquille de vieilles femmes occupées à fumer ou à préparer le repas du soir.

Un peu à l'écart du village, à côté d'une petite rivière d'eau claire, un groupe d'une trentaine de personnes était réuni. Trois hommes jouaient du tambour sur un rythme lancinant et une femme se déhanchait sur ce son entêtant. Parcourut de violentes secousses, titubant sans tomber, elle portait une coiffure qui lui faisait comme un rideau de perles devant les yeux. Les autres claquaient dans leurs mains en psalmodiant. Des coquillages étaient attachés dans sa chevelure. Un signe était tracé sur le sol avec de la peinture blanche et semblait briller dans la lueur du feu qui commençait à flamber. C'était le signe d'un esprit de la macumba brésilienne, loa dans les îles, orixá et exu sur le continent. On était dans un lieu de culte, mais pas un de ces terreiros, les chapelles de la macumba. Corto arrivait en plein milieu du rite.

La petite fille repartit en courant vers le village.

La danseuse s'approcha de Corto et lui toucha à son tour la poitrine sans cesser de danser, avant de bouger ses mains devant ses yeux comme une incantation.

-Toi, danger, expliqua un vieil homme dans un portugais incertain. Besoin protection, Iemanja dit.

La danseuse ajouta quelques mots sans cesser ses passes, les yeux fermés.

-Iemanjá dit, méfiance. Iemanjá dit. Demain, toi part Belém. Long voyage t'attend. Rester à Belém.

-Fascinante contradiction. Je quitterai la ville dès que je trouverais un bateau.

-Non, tu restes. Bouche dorée dit. Danger.

Corto fronça les sourcils. Il tenta de questionner le vieil homme et la prêtresse, mais ils restèrent muets, se contentant de répéter le mot danger une dernière fois. Un assistant de la prêtresse s'empara alors d'une petite chèvre enfermée dans une cage de bois. Corto assista sans un mot à l'égorgement de l'animal puis regarda l'homme traîner le corps jusqu'à la rivière voisine où il la jeta. D'autres villageois l'imitèrent en jetant des fleurs ou du manioc. Quelqu'un tendis à Corto une gerbe de fleur et il la fit glisser également en silence dans la rivière. Les champs et les danses reprirent de plus belle, puis les incantations. Le nom de Yemanjá revient à plusieurs reprises. Il était familier au marin, comme l'étaient la plupart de ces esprits qu'on révérait dans ce coin du monde.

-Vous savez que ce ne sont que superstitions bien sûr.

La prêtresse sourit et fut parcourut d'une nouvelle secousse. À la lueur du feu, Corto crut voir le visage de Bouche Dorée se superposer sur le sien.

-Oui, oui..., dit-elle en un portugais parfait. Je te connais Corto Maltese. Tu ne crois pas. Sauf quand tu décides de croire, et c'est souvent.

-Peut être. Mais ça ne concerne que moi. Te voilà donc un loa maintenant ?

-Tu te moques, mais quand on a vécu aussi longtemps que moi, on devient plus dangereux que certains esprits. D'ailleurs, tout ce qui concerne mes gens me concerne.

-Mais je ne fais pas partie de tes gens.

-Non... mais tu es des nôtres quand même même si tu refuses de le reconnaître. Tu es de ces hommes qui préfèrent transformer leur réalité en songe plutôt que le contraire, et un jour tu disparaîtra dans un songe. La dernière histoire romantique.

-Je ne t'entends plus, mentit Corto, que dit-tu ?

-Que tu préfère t'aveugler, mais tu n'as pas tort, je dois partir. À bientôt marin. Et méfie-toi.

La vision se dissipa et la prêtresse reprit sa danse un moment interrompue. Remettant sa veste, Corto s'éloigna et partit s'asseoir contre un arbre. De là, il regarda les silhouettes sombres passer et repasser devant le feu, semblant danser au même rythme que les flammes, de plus en plus féroce, s'approchant et refluant comme les vagues d'une sombre marée. Le son des tam-tam se transformait peu à peu en le bruit des vagues et du vent dans les voiles.

Au matin, il ne restait de la cérémonie que des fleurs fanées et un symbole à moitié effacée sur le sol. Corto se redressa et se massa la nuque pour soigner son torticolis. Au village, personne ne fit allusion à la cérémonie mais tous les regards se fixaient sur lui pour ne plus le lâcher. On lui offrit un solide petit déjeuner. Quand il eut terminé, un homme se leva et se présenta à lui.

-Je te guide à Belém.

Corto se leva, ramassa sa casquette et obéit. La moiteur de la jungle lui devenait désagréable et les regards que lui jetaient les habitants du mocambo lui déplaisaient plus encore. Il regrettait un peu ses guides indiens.

Il fallut six jours de plus pour quitter la jungle. Son nouveau guide lui parlait le moins possible et Corto l'avait intérieurement surnommé Silence. Il aurait été difficile de dire qui, du marin et du guide, était le plus pressé de se débarrasser de l'autre. Ils suivaient le cours de la rivière auprès de laquelle les villageois avaient célébré leur cérémonie et Silence devenait nerveux chaque fois que Corto s'en approchait. Il s'efforçait de toujours se tenir entre eux et chaque soir et chaque matin insistait pour être celui qui irait y tirer de l'eau pour leurs gourdes. Corto le laissa faire. Il avait beau dire, il restait le fils d'une sorcière gitane et on ne prend pas à la légère les conseils d'une sorcière, d'un côté comme de l'autre de l'équateur.

Le rio finit par se jeter dans un autre, assez large pour qu'on y navigue. C'était le rio Guamá, qui rejoignait Belém puis la baie de Marajó et l'Atlantique. Quand ils furent en vue du fleuve, Silence désigna du doigt l'aval.

-Belém, déclara-t-il.

Puis il désigna de l'autre main le fleuve aux eaux boueuses dans sa globalité.

-Danger.

-J'ai l'impression de voyager avec une vieille grand-mère radotant, commenta Corto.

Il n'approcha pas pour autant de l'eau et quand Silence lui fit comprendre qu'ils resteraient bien à l'abri de la canopée, il ne protesta pas. La lourde moiteur de la jungle semblait préférable à la menace du fleuve, même si celle-ci s'accompagnait de la promesse d'un vent plus frais. Un marin sait se méfier des sirènes, qu'elles aient la forme d'une femme ou d'un zéphyr.

Pendant six jours encore ils longèrent de loin le fleuve, s'orientant grâce à son chant. Parfois, ils l'apercevaient entre les arbres. Quelques pirogues y circulaient, montant et descendant le fleuve. Aucune ne s'approcha de la rive et ils n’essayèrent pas de les attirer pour négocier un transport vers la ville. Le soir, Corto peinait à s'endormir. Le babil du fleuve était difficile à ignorer une fois que les habitants de la jungle se taisaient.

Enfin, la jungle fit place à des champs cultivés et des arbres coupés. La silhouette trapue de Belém se distingua devant la baie de Marajó. Des paysans indiens les regardèrent s'approcher sans sourciller. Pourtant ils faisaient un étrange duo, le descendant d'esclaves marrons tatoué comme un indien et le marin à l'uniforme dont on devinait à peine la blancheur originelle. Le taiseux Silence échangea longuement avec l'un des Indiens puis, sans un geste d'adieu ou un regard vers Corto, disparut à nouveau dans la jungle.

-Ton guide te fait savoir qu'il a rempli sa part du marché et te rappelle de ne pas quitter Belém pour le moment, répéta scrupuleusement le paysan en portugais. Il y a un danger pour toi.

-Si je m'approche de l'eau, oui.

-Ou si tu t'en éloigne, clarifia le paysan en apprenant là quelque chose à Corto Maltese. Reste à Belém et tes réponses te trouveront, selon ton guide.

-En général, je suis plus à la recherche de questions que de réponses.

Le paysan lui jeta un regard agacé. Corto s'éloigna vers Belém en fredonnant une rumba jadis entendue dans un bouge de Maracaibo.

Belém était alors à l'image de toutes ces villes fluviales d'Amazonie, essentiellement construite de bric et de broc. Peuplée principalement d'aventuriers et d'âmes perdues, elle prenait malgré tout grand soin à séparer les colons du reste de la population. Belém était juste un peu plus grande, peuplée et agitée. La culture de l'hévéa était en pleine expansion pour faire face à la demande européenne. Français, anglais ou allemands, les engins de mort réclamaient leurs pneus.

Corto découvrit une sorte d'hôtel au fond d'une cour boueuse. La mauvaise réputation de l'endroit se lisait à sa façade blême et fissurée. Le marin détonnait parmi le reste de la clientèle, mais contrairement aux rares bons hôtels de la ville, celui-là n'était ni trop près, ni trop loin du fleuve et de la baie, loin des sirènes et de la torpeur des eaux.

La superstition est l'apanage du marin. On craint les présages quand on offre sa vie à la fureur océane. Mais un marin est joueur aussi et Corto l'était autant qu'un autre. Une fois qu'il eut pris possession de sa chambre, qu'il se fut lavé avec délices et qu'il eut mangé, il s'aventura jusqu'aux quais et contempla le ballet des grands navires et des pirogues accostant et repartant. Ironie du sort, il y avait à quai une goélette presque identique à la sienne, assez légère et fine pour être maniée par un seul homme.

Quand il commença à se lasser, Corto descendit le cours du fleuve jusqu'à atteindre la limite de la ville. À son extrémité est, il y avait une sorte de large de terre battue, récemment défrichée. Corto s'installa sur un tronc déraciné, ôta ses chaussures et mis les pieds dans l'eau. Le courant était délicieusement revigorant.

Un bruit de pas léger derrière lui lui fit tendre l'oreille mais Corto ne se retourna pas. Pourquoi, alors qu'il était si agréable d'offrir son visage à la brise qui remontait la baie de Marajó ?

Les yeux mi-clos, il renifla un parfum de camphre et de santal qui se mêlait à celui du fleuve et de la forêt. Des pieds menus et sombre sur lesquels retombaient d'amples jupons colorés remplaça la rivière dans son champ de vision. Corto ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

- _ Morgana _ Dias dos Santos  _ Bantam _ . Tu n'es pas celle que je m'attendais à voir, mais c'est toujours un plaisir. 

-Bouche Dorée prend toujours plaisir à te voir, mais elle protège pour l'instant nos intérêt à Panama. Les gens de l'Union voleront les ressources de toute l'Amérique latine si on les laisse faire à leur aise.

-J'admire votre combat, salua Corto avec une ironie mordante.

Morgana fronça les sourcils.

-Moque toi autant que tu veux en apparence, mais nous savons bien que tu soutiens notre cause. Ton cœur aime trop l'indépendance pour ne pas soutenir les révolutions.

-Peut-être, mais chut. On ne me laisserait pas en paix si cela se savait et on attendrait que je me conduise en héros.

-Et tu n'en es pas un.

-Non, moi je ne fais que passer et je préfère que mon passage se monnaye.

-Dangereuse opinion. Il vient des temps où une allégeance incomplète à une cause sera motif de soupçons, et à ne faire que passer, on se fait des ennemis.

-J'ai toujours trouvé que le mot cause est un mot dangereux et avec ou sans cause, je me fais toujours facilement des ennemis - et des amis -.

-Trop facilement peut être, sourit Morgana. Marche avec moi.

Ils avancèrent le long du rivage. Des vaguelettes leur léchaient les pieds, s'attardant particulièrement autour de ceux de Corto.

-Comment fais-tu Corto pour attirer si facilement le regard de ceux qu'on devrait éviter ?

-Disons que c'est un talent de naissance.

-La dame des océans, Yemanjá, te suis de près. Comment as-tu attiré l'attention d'une orixa ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répondit-il avec sincérité.

Morgana frôla sa joue de deux doigts en souriant d'un air joueur.

-Bouche Dorée sait pourquoi et j'ai ma petite idée. Tu désires trop, Corto Maltese, et tu ne sais même pas ce que tu désires.

-Je le sais.

Son ton n'aurait convaincu personne.

-Heureusement pour toi, tu es arrivé à temps Corto, poursuivit Morgana sans se soucier de l'interruption.

-A temps ?

-Nous sommes le deux février qui ici au Brésil est le jour de Yemanjá et Yemanjá veut te parler. Je serais son cheval.

Le corps entier de la jeune femme se arqua et fut parcourut de soubresauts, une fois, deux fois et encore une troisième. Ses traits se brouillèrent et ses yeux se mirent à luire dans le crépuscule. L'odeur même de l'air était différente, chargée de malice et de mystère. Au-dessus d'eux, la lune n'était plus qu'un reflet d'elle-même, aussi brillante et aussi peu réelle qu'un trésor.

-Corto Maltese, le salua Yemanjá d'une voix aussi âcre que le sel et aussi implacable que la marée. Corto Maltese qui aime faire comme si il avait tout vu même quand il ne sait rien.

-Cela m'arrive.

L'esprit qui chevauchait Morgana le gifla.

-Ne te moque pas ou je me mettrais en colère et tu ne veux pas de ma colère. Elle est longue et dangereuse comme un ouragan et tu m'as déjà déplu ces derniers temps.

-Vraiment ?

Yemanjá étendit les bras et le monde vibra.

-Je suis la vague qui a fait le monde, la source de toute vie, la mère de tout. Je suis celle qui porte les bateaux et les marins à bon port ou les entraîne par le fond. Dans les vagues j'ai vu ton nom. Tu m'appartiens, Corto Maltese.

-J'ai pour principe de n'appartenir à personne, pas même à moi.

-Tu es à moi Corto, parce que tu marche en mon sein. A la fin, tout le monde appartient à quelqu'un ou à quelque chose. Toi, tu es trop grand pour qu'on te possède tout entier, mais la mer te possède en partie et je suis la mer. Je protège les marins et les naufragés et tu finis toujours échoué sur une côte ou sur une histoire qui ne te concerne pas. Quand on marche en partie comme toi dans le monde des rêves, on ne doit pas s'étonner que des rêves s'attachent à nos pas. Je te protège et tu m'ignores.

-Je ne le ferais plus, promis Corto en réprimant quelques remarques sarcastiques. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de vous ignorer, femmes et sirènes.

-Oui, il y en a tant dans ta vie que tu révère et que tu crains et moi tu m'ignores.

La mer est femme, jalouse et protectrice. Yemanjá étendit les bras en un geste protecteur et souris d'un air presque maternel. Autour d'eux les arbres tremblèrent et devinrent brume et vagues gigantesques.

-C'est moi qui prend ton vaisseau dans mes mains pour le porter au port ou qui le précipite sur les rochers. Tu as besoin de moi Corto pour le voyage qui t'attends. Tu l'ignores, mais tu t'aventures dans des eaux dangereuses, vers bien des mers qui te sont familières et d'autres que tu ignores. Tu vas pénétrer dans de nombreuses histoires et tu ne veux pas te passer de ma protection. Si tu n'y prends garde, tu n'auras bientôt plus qu'un pied dans la réalité. Tu ferais bien de ne plus m'oublier Corto Maltese.

Il inclina la tête pour lui assurer qu'il avait compris la menace.

-Je paye le prix si je t'ignores et je le paierais si je ne t'ignores pas. J'ai compris.

Le sourire de Yemanjá s'élargit. Ses dents étaient celles d'un requin, d'une blancheur menaçante dans la nuit tremblante.

Morgana frissonna de la tête aux pied puis revient à elle.

-J'espère que cela a été instructif.

Elle frissonnait. Corto enleva sa veste pour la déposer sur ses épaules.

-Oui. Et non.

-C'est toujours le cas avec les esprits.

-Oui, ils aiment être cryptiques. Ce n'est pas du tout comme les sorcières ou les gitanes qui parlent toujours si clairement. Je ne saurais dire si j'ai été encouragé ou menacé et il se pourrait que mes récents naufrages aient été causés par celle-là même qui dit m'en protéger.

-Alors tu ferais bien de l'écouter avant qu'elle ne cesse de t'avertir et qu'elle t'entraîne au fond des eaux. Avant que la lune ne soit levée, je te conseille de lui faire un sacrifice.

-Elle a aussi dit que je partait pour un long voyage.

-Oui, c'est quelque chose que nous avons vu, Bouche Dorée. Et si tu en reviens, tu seras plus toi-même que tu l'as jamais été et tu vivras peut être pour le regretter.

Corto ne répondit rien, songeur. Morgana l'entraîna par le bras et le guida vers la ville. Elle ne lui posa pas de questions sur sa conversation avec l'orixá. Elle n'en gardait aucun souvenir mais ce n'était pas son histoire. Si Corto restait muet, elle ne demanderait rien. De toute manière, elle était assez bonne sorcière pour deviner en partie de quoi ils avaient parlé. Ils restèrent au bord de l'eau et, même s'il n'y avait pas de vent, des vagues s'avançaient pour caresser tendrement les pieds de Corto et Morgana.

D'un pas sûr, elle les conduisit jusqu'à un terreiro où elle guida Corto dans la conception d'une offrande qu'ils glissèrent ensemble dans les eaux du fleuve. Corto regarda les fleurs et les grains de riz partir au fil du courant puis se redressa.

-Et maintenant, que va tu faire, beau marin ?, demanda Morgana.

-Me trouver un bateau, ici ou ailleurs.

-Il y en a un qui t'attend au port et que t'offres Bouche Dorée. C'est à son bord que je suis venue. Il te plaira je pense.

De là où ils se tenaient, on pouvait voir une partie du port et la goélette qui se balançait doucement au bout du quai. Le crépuscule tombait et quelqu'un y allumait des lanternes. Corto sourit et embrassa Morgana sur la joue.

-Je me disait aussi que cela ressemblait trop à une coïncidence pour en être une. Tu remercieras Bouche Dorée pour moi.

-Tu le feras toi-même Corto, en lui rendant service un jour. Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Où va-tu aller maintenant que l’œil de Yemanjá est sur toi ?

Le marin regarda vers l'est, là où la baie de Marajó se jetait dans l'Atlantique, loin hors de leur vue.

-J'ai eu ma dose d'imagination brésilienne, antillaise et amérindienne, du vodou, des zombis et des sorciers indiens. Peut être irais-je vers le nord.

-Dans l'union ?

-Non. Ces gens ne savent pas rêver. Non, plutôt vers des terres saxonnes et celtes, empreinte d'une autre imagination, celle des portes dans les tertres et des geis jetés à la figure des rois. Vers des brumes plus froides qu'une petite sorcière de Bahia ne peut l'imaginer.

-Ne crois pas mon imagination moins fertile que la tienne, sourit Morgana. Et ne crois pas que Yemanjá t'oubliera parce que tu naviguera des mers qui sont les domaines d'autres dieux et déesses. Son regard te suivra toujours désormais. Mais saluera-tu mon frère Tristan pour moi ?

-Bien sûr.

Déjà, la voix du marin se faisait absente. Ses pieds foulaient peut être encore la terre sombre et humide du Brésil, mais son esprit et son cœur naviguaient à travers un océan presque infini jusqu'à une terre de grès et de granite où les fées dansaient dans des cercles de pierre au crépuscule et où le ciel n'était pas soutenu par les gigantesques kapokiers mais par les lamentations des banshees et la fumée de tourbe.


End file.
